


Is That A Promise?

by sparkle-fingers (sundayrain26)



Series: Rhinktober 2019 [10]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Asphyxiation, Don't copy to another site, Frottage, Kink Negotiation, Kink Shaming, M/M, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-14 13:14:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21016358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sundayrain26/pseuds/sparkle-fingers
Summary: An offhanded comment sparks Link's interest.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Day thirteen
> 
> Prompt: "I'm gonna strangle you."  
"Is that a promise?"  
and  
"Don't kink shame me."

At the peak of frustration, Rhett's growls out, "I could just strangle you."

Link's demeanor changes a little. He gets a little flirty and flustered like he does when he  _ likes _ something. "Is that a promise?"

It draws him up short and, quite frankly, out of his anger. "Really, man? That's what does it for you?"

The look he gets is a little offended. "Hey. Don't you kink shame me, McLaughlin."

Nothing should surprise Rhett at this point. Still, it had been a knee jerk reaction. His hands go up, palms out in attempt to appease. "Sorry, I know. I didn't really mean that. Just reacting without thinking."

Link sniffs a little, still looking skeptical. "Yeah, whatever." He crosses his arms over his chest like a defense and mumbles, "Guess I can forget about that one."

Rhett's anger flashes back, just a spark. "Now wait a minute. I never said no."

"It was in the tone of your voice, man, you didn't have to say it."

"What if I want to learn and try it?"

Another hard, skeptical look. Rhett has his arms spread open, body language still seeking to earn Link's trust in this moment. He softens. Even if Rhett couldn't get behind the idea, it wouldn't be a deal breaker. He's just being grumpy. "Okay, sure. But don't feel like you need to do something you're not okay with for me."

"I've told you how many times I've been unsure about something you wanna try and then enjoyed it once we did."

Link shrugs and wiggles in a wordless gesture. He's telling the truth.

"Just want you to be happy, bo."

He deflates. "My happiness isn't dependent upon you indulging all of my kinks. We know there's a lot of them."

Rhett's mustache quirks crooked. "Yeah but I see the way your eyes light up. I like giving that to you." He beckons Link to him, until he's folded up in his arms against his chest. "Show me what you want and I'll see if I think I can do it."

He nods in agreement, a little emotional and excited enough to feel a buzz beneath his skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is short and decidedly not smutty yet. I'm down with a cold. I had wanted to write ahead this weekend but it ain't working so well! 😩🤧


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day fourteen
> 
> Prompt: asphyxiation

It's been three weeks. Rhett has been _ thorough _ in his research, even going so far as to test a few techniques on himself. He's been pleasantly surprised as he figured he would be. Anyway, Link had ribbed him for a bit as he's prone to do but promptly shut up when Rhett pointed out it was all for his safety. He's not okay with risking his man's health in the name of kinky sex.

They plan it as a cap to date night. Just a casual night out with a couple drinks and bar food.

Link is near vibrating with anticipation.

They cut the night out a little short. Rhett leads Link to their bedroom and quietly shuts the door behind them. Link looks about ready to strip in five seconds flat. A glance down finds him well on his way to a full erection. He grins a little. "Go on, I know you're dying to get your britches off."

He doesn't even pretend to be offended, just peels off his clothing as quickly as he can. "You too, baby."

Rhett gets undressed at a more sedate pace. He even takes the time to scoop up Link's discarded articles and deposit them in the hamper. It's wildly out of character for Link to leave his dirty clothes lying around. He's so hyper focused on what's ahead that he can't spare attention to those details now.

He meets Link at the foot of the bed, a fidgety mess. He takes Link's face in his hands. "Hey, you okay?"

A crooked quirk of his mouth. "Nervous."

"We can wait."

"Nah, it's a good nervous."

"Okay then." He leans in to give him a grounding kiss, soft and sweet lips contrasting his facial hair poking all around.

His nervous energy starts to funnel into passion. He grabs ahold of Rhett and holds him to him, close as he can get, up on his tiptoes to kiss his tall boy.

Rhett crowds him back until all it takes is a playful shove to have Link falling onto the covers. He gasps as he bounces, limbs spreading to stabilize. He follows after him, not quite as graceful as he’d like to be with his gangly self as he crawls up. A brief lick to his dick, a nibble to his nipple and he's arrived at Link's mouth again. He ruts into Link's belly, just a little. "You still want just this?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, bo." He hums, brings one big hand up and spreads his fingers and thumb as wide as he can across Link's throat. No pressure, just a tease.

Link whimpers all the same.

He leans off, long enough to retrieve lube from the side table and squirt it on the both of them. It's a cold shock that makes them jolt. A roll of his hips and it's more or less spread where they need it. Probably more than they need but a little mess makes it more fun.

They writhe together, a song and dance they've long considered perfected but there's always room to improve.

Link's lost to the sensation, nails leaving marks down Rhett's back as he surrenders himself. Rhett's focus is pinpoint as he gets his hand in just the right place – easier said than done on a wiggly target – and applies a gradual, steady pressure. Link's eyes snap open in an instant, painfully bright. Never once does he still his hips, continues to grind down into him.

He squeezes a little more and Link's face turns a new shade of red. His mouth is open, gasping, and Rhett is struck by the similarities to his face as he comes. Hesitant to push the limits, he eases up, watches as Link gulps in air and shudders. A few weak attempts at grinding up into Rhett and he's coming across their torsos with a hoarse, startled cry.

Rhett's transfixed, rides him through his orgasm and immediately has his hands to his face. Link is wheezing just a little, a couple coughs to clear his throat. "You okay, honey? Did I do too much?" He could ramble on with his concerns but Link cuts him off with a breathless kiss.

"It was," breath, "everything," breath, "I wanted." He doesn't seem to know how to use his hands at first, flails but catches Rhett's head and holds him close, emotional.

In that moment, Rhett wants nothing more than to hold his baby and coo every reassurance under the sun at him. His half hard cock is forgotten against Link's hip. His eyes are a little misty and he sniffles sneakily into Link's hair. "Good. I'm happy, baby. Love you."


End file.
